


Max's Sick Day

by xacular



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sick Character, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xacular/pseuds/xacular
Summary: After Neil cast a spell on him Max sought help from his trusted counselor David.





	Max's Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing camp camp I just think their dynamic is adorable.

“I DO NOT FEEL OKAY!” Max slowly made his way to find David having just forcibly been purged of coloured scarves, a rabbit and not to mention a hook and skateboard. He made his way to the counselor cabin “David!” he yelled out banging on the door.

“Max?” David got up from his chair beside Gwen to answer the door. “Oh! Max! you really don’t look so good.” He crouched down concerned at he boy holding his stomach and jolted back as max coughed out a playing card, Max groaned out. David placed a gentle hand on Max’s back rubbing it softly a sad expression on his face as he leads Max into the cabin. “Gwen maybe you should go check on the campers.”

“Fiiiiiine, but you owe me David!” She walked away grumbling about missing her beloved tv time. Leaving the two alone you could hear her yelling for the campers as she trudged away.

“What happened Max?” the concern heavy in his voice leading him to the chair.

“I got fucking magiced David!” he groaned again “I really don’t feel good.” He started to lean forward like he was going to hurl some weird magic crap again. His face flushed when he felt David’s hand on his back, he looked up straight into David’s deep green eyes, only inches from his. His voice was soft and sad when he said his counselors name again.

“It’s gonna be ok Max. I’ll take good care of you!” He noticed Max sweating cheeks red and raised his hand to the small boy’s cheek. “You feel kind of warm maybe you should lay down… then ill get you some water. Max nodded before feeling the mans arms scoop him up off the chair and carry him to his bed. “Here you go make yourself comfortable ill be right back.

Max waited for David to walk away before covering himself with the blanket David had on his bed and inhaled it smelled like him Max inhaled again the smell of the camp man seemed to calm his weary stomach. _Wait what the fuck am I doing? Why does this smell so good?_ He could hear some noises a cupboard closing and the water running. Max pulled the blanket up passed his nose waiting for David to return. The man sat on the edge of his bed holding out the mug of water for the little sick boy. Where Max would normally swat away the man’s warm hands this time he pressed into the touch on his forehead. _His hand feels so nice._ Max closes his eyes absorbing the contact. “Maybe you should just tale a nap here I’ll stay and check up on you okay Max?” David smiles his David smile and Max nods letting the warm comforting smell of his camp counselor lull him to sleep.

Max woke several hours later opening his eyes he found himself staring into David’s bare chest he felt his face flush to his ears looking up to see David’s sleeping face with the heavy weight of an arm around his waist. “Umm David?” he whispered

David stirred “Max? Is everything ok?”

“Y-yeah but why are you ummm. Shirtless?”

“You were shivering in your sleep even with the blankets and your hoodie I figured body heat would be the best thing for you.” His tired words slurred together pulling Max closer before falling back asleep.

“Max reached out and touched the mans soft skin inhaling more of his sent. He couldn’t help but rest his face into the bare chest before him resuming sleep never having felt safer.

His eyes opened looking into David’s green eyes they stared at each other the morning light hitting David’s face in the most perfect way “good morning.” David leaned in pressing their lips together slipping his tongue into Max’s mouth. He is surprised David would be so bold but doesn’t reject the advance He can feel the warm touch David’s strong hand on his waist Max lets out a moan, David pulls Max onto his lap in a straddle burying his face in Max’s neck placing gentle bites leading down his shoulder pressing his erection into the boys soft ass.

“Da-David.” Max’s soft moan fills his ears.

“Max.” it started as a low moan. “Max.” the sound got louder “Max!” it more urgent now He opened his eyes to David shaking him awake. The young boy rubbed his eyes before suddenly embarrassed for his dream that the camp man had no knowledge of. _Shit! What the hell was that? No way do I really think David is is… sexy._ “You were moaning in your sleep and then you called my name are you alright was it a bad dream?” Max just shook his head seeing the light outside he figured they had slept through the night he started to get up. “Are you sure your alright Max? Hows your stomach?”

_Twisting._ “Its better now. Umm Thanks David.” He reached out and hugged the man who cared so much to take care of him while he was sick.

Returning the hug with a very large classic David smile. “Anytime Max for you anything!” With that he got out of the bed and made his way out of the cabin those lingering words _for you anything_.


End file.
